


all we do is drive

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, brenderesa - Freeform, this fic looks so serious but it's just.... so ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears another noise, and she turns to see her door being opened. </p><p>“Drive, dude!” She hears, and she turns quickly. There’s a Hispanic girl sitting next to her now, fumbling for her seatbelt, an enormous black bag in her lap. She has tan skin and buzzed hair that’s cut short, and she smacks the door of the car desperately before locking it. Her voice is scratchy and lower than expected, and not at all smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we do is drive

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics aren't mine, they're halsey's // my tumblr is @crankwinston

Several dings come from Teresa’s phone, and she forces her eyes to stay on the road, gripping the wheel in frustration. The noises don’t stop, even after a couple moments, so she lets out a strangled growl. 

She really wants to slam her face against the wheel.

Teresa pulls over to the side of the road, her car unlocking automatically when she parks. She reaches over from the passenger seat to retrieve her phone, glancing at the several texts that fill up her notifications. Most are from her brother, Thomas, who has managed to score a date, with who, she’s not sure. 

A couple of cop cars pass by her, which she barely recognizes. 

“Seriously, Thomas?” She mutters under her breath, starting to tap away an aggressive message to her sibling, backspacing several times when it seems too passive.

She hears another noise, and she turns to see her door being opened. 

“Drive, dude!” She hears, and she turns quickly. There’s a Hispanic girl sitting next to her now, fumbling for her seatbelt, an enormous black bag in her lap. She has tan skin and buzzed hair that’s cut short, and she smacks the door of the car desperately before locking it. Her voice is scratchy and lower than expected, and not at all smooth. 

“I said drive!” She orders loudly, and before she can think clearly, Teresa’s chucked her phone (the message didn’t even send) behind her shoulder, flooring the gas pedal and turning quickly, hearing a screech of tires.

“The other way, the cops literally just went in that direction! Come on!” The girl speaks with such urgency, Teresa feels immediately tense. What’s in her bag? A disassembled body? Weapons? Drugs? Her knuckles go white with how hard she grips the steering wheel.

“Who the hell are you?” Teresa shouts. The music isn’t even turned up loudly, but she feels the need to yell. She swerves somewhat recklessly, thankful that the night sky blanketed above them doesn’t provide lots of drivers on the road.

The other pauses, holding onto the seatbelt in a way that strains the muscles in her hands. “Brenda.” She replies after a moment, just as Teresa steers quickly away from a traffic cone.

Before Teresa can question on whether it’s her real name, Brenda reaches into her duffel bag, and Teresa nearly presses the gas.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s in there?” She asks, her voice hysterical and desperate even in her own ears. She glances fleetingly over at Brenda.

Brenda scrunches up her nose in a confused way, zipping the bag open to answer her question. To her surprise, it’s not cartel, just a single kitten that pops its head out of the top.

Teresa really does hit the brakes then, only starting to drive once Brenda starts cursing loudly. The cat’s ears go down, and if one could frown, she’s sure it would be doing that right now.

“Hold on; you stole a cat and this is why the cops are after you?” She asks, her voice now a shriek. Teresa isn’t having a good day today. 

“Yeah, pretty much. I didn’t have enough money to buy it, so…” Brenda replies casually, and Teresa makes a frustrated noise before veering off into an alleyway. 

“That’s it. Get out of my car.” She says shortly, reaching across Brenda do open the passenger door, narrowly making sure she doesn’t bonk the cat on the head.

“What? Dude, no, you can’t just kick me out! I don’t even know your name yet!” Brenda protests, reaching out to close the door quickly.

For the second time that day, there’s an overwhelming sound of sirens that cut Teresa’s answer off. 

“Hell no, I can’t be caught with a fugitive, you can’t drag me down with you—“She hisses between her teeth. Teresa swears she can hear the door of a cop car opening.

Brenda moves expertly fast, like this isn’t her first kitten-stealing rodeo. She zips the bag with a shush to the cat, shoving it carefully underneath her feet. Then, she promptly takes Teresa’s shirt in her hands by her shoulders, and hauls her closer for a kiss.

This isn’t Teresa’s first kiss, it’s far from it. She’s pretty sure this is her first time kissing a criminal, though. Pretty sure.

A cop pauses, knocking on the window, and Brenda does a good job of acting surprised. 

“Hey!” She shrieks, rolling down the window. Is that Teresa’s lipstick smudged across her lips? Oh god, her cheeks are getting so red right now.

The police officer falters, before leaning casually against the door. “Uh… What…” He mumbles, his eyebrows screwing together.

“Please don’t arrest us!” Brenda begs, pouting now as she clasps her hands together. “I just love my darling Julie so much, I want us to be together but my father forbids it!” She whimpers. Who’s Julie? Oh, right, that’s Teresa.

The officer lets out an awkward sort of laugh, nodding his head before shaking it slightly. “Listen, have you seen any other girl running around near here? With a stolen cat?” His gaze switches over to Teresa, and she freezes.

“Julie, have you?” Brenda asks pointedly, glancing over at her so the police man can’t see, her dark brown eyes pleading.

Teresa musters the strength, mumbling a soft “no” under her breath, and the man leans back. 

“Alright, well let us know if you see something.” He reminds, and they both nod their consent. He heads back to his car, hopping in and driving away.

Brenda lets out a breath she was holding, splitting into a grin from ear to ear, shifting in her seat and resting her chin on her hand to see Teresa.

“So, Julie, mind taking me to the pet store so we can get Fluffy some food?”

“My name’s Teresa.” She mumbles. Her hands are shaking from their encounter.

“Alright, Resa. Start driving.” Brenda says in a chipper tone.

I can’t believe I’m doing this, thinks Teresa for the thousandth time that night. She puts the car in reverse, while Brenda helps herself, programming the GPS to the nearest pet store.


End file.
